Vados (Dragon Ball Series)
Vados '(ヴァドス, ''Vadosu) is the attendant and martial arts teacher of the God of Destruction of Universe 6, Champa. She is the daughter of Grand Priest and the elder sister of Whis. Appearance Vados is a humanoid with teal skin and long white hair, similar to Whis, although she wears it as a high ponytail. She carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and she usually holds her staff in her right hand. Around her neck is a large light blue ring. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles. Personality Vados is confident of her fighting skills. When telling Goku who was stronger between her and Whis, she claims to be superior by just a little but Whis objects to this. Vados wanted to test their power after Whis stated this. She can also be rather blunt and coy at times. Vados tells Goku that by looking at Champa's and Beerus' physiques, you can tell who's stronger. She can also be mischievous. One time on Champa's and Beerus' birthday, Vados knew Champa would want to fight Beerus if she only put one Puff-Puff fruit on their birthday cake. This is pointed out by Whis when Beerus and Champa are fighting. Other than this, it appears that Vados has many similarities personality wise with her younger brother, as both are eloquent, respectful, wise, love consuming different foods, and are rather remorseless when it comes to the billions of deaths they are responsible for or at the very least are aware of, as she is seen destroying a planet when Champa commanded her to without batting an eye. After the Grand Minister announces that the losing Universes in the Tournament of Power will be obliterated and that only the Angels will be preserved, Vados simply closes her eyes and silently smiles when Champa confronts her about it, which shows that she does not openly show affection towards him. She also sarcastically cried at the thought of him being erased during the tournament. However, despite all her teasing, Vados did truly care for Champa to at least some extent, as shown by her respectfully bowing to him when he and the rest of Universe 6 were eventually erased. She is a very composed and insightful individual. Noteworthy, she is the only Angel of the other universes who has any respect for Goku, while most of the attending Destroyers (Mosco and Heles being the only apparent exceptions) mutually hated and blamed Goku for the Tournament of Power, Vados responds by stating that they are all in debt to Goku. She pointed out that Zeno was already going to erase all of them with their universes completely, but Goku's closeness with Zeno was able to convince the Omni-King to give the underdeveloped universes a chance to survive by winning the Tournament of Power, which they all ignore. At the same time, she can also be rather mischievous, as she once intentionally instigated a fight between Beerus and Champa, as she made a birthday cake with only one Puff-Puff fruit on it. This is pointed out by Whis when Beerus and Champa are fighting. It appears that Vados has a closer relationship with Whis than with her other siblings, as she chose to join Universe 7's section of the audience after Universe 6 was erased. When this was brought up by her sister Marcarita, she seemed nervous in explaining her reason. This choosing to side with universe 7 could be due to the fact that the two spend more time with each other than with other Angels due to their universes being twins. Biography Background Long ago, Champa and Beerus got into a fight because Beerus ate the Puff-Puff fruit on their birthday cake. While they were fighting, Vados is questioned by her brother, Whis, wondering if she intentionally set off the situation by putting one Puff-Puff fruit on their cake. Vados and Whis decide to end their fight by chopping their necks because they could destroy the universe at the rate they were going. Champa and Beerus decide never to fight one-on-one again but have food showdowns instead. For decades, Champa has been looking for the Super Dragon Balls. In all of his searches, he was able to find six of the Super Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga In the manga of Super, in Universe 7, Vados and Champa show up and notice that Beerus is awake. She and Champa try to stay anonymous while Beerus is fighting on King Kai's planet. Vados and Champa notice that Beerus is moving and are heading towards a planet. Vados is with Champa when he's destroying planets and they collecting huge orbs that no one has found. Vados are sensed by Old Kai and Kibito Kai and spot them through the crystal ball Old Kai made. Champa and Vados go to the Sacred World of the Kais. Champa asks them if they heard their conversation but they tell him that they didn't hear a thing. Even though they don't believe them, Champa and his attendant leave and return collecting the orbs. Vados and Champa are in space then they encounter Guarana's ship. Guarana and his crew has found a huge orb which Champa wanted. Vados watches Champa blow up Guarana's ship, then they leave. Vados warns Champa of Beerus noticing what he is doing. Champa agrees and tells her that they're going home and he'll give Beerus a gift. Golden Frieza Saga Vados and Champa are in Universe 7 looking for a specific planet and destroying the ones they don't find useful. Vados warps to a planet, knocking Sorbet's spaceship out the way. Vados is ordered to destroy it but she insisted that Champa should do it. After Champa gets angry, Vados destroys the planet, even knowing that it wasn't the one they were looking for. They continue their search for the planet they are looking for. Universe 6 Saga Vados and Champa reach Beerus' planet. Vados tells Goku and Vegeta that she is Whis' older sister and that she is a little stronger than he is, but however, Whis disagrees. Vados also tells them that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and that he is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. It is explained by Whis to them that Universe 7 and Universe 6 are twin universes, equaling 13. Vados was told by Champa to search for their universe's Earth while he and Beerus have a food duel. She finds it and tells everyone that the Earthlings have been driven to extinction due to war. Champa declares a Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament over having the Universe 7's Earth using five warriors from their respective universes.1 After Whis explains why Beerus and Champa don't fight anymore, the rules for the tournament are discussed. The rules are that if Champa wins, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch the universes' Earth. To Vados' surprise, she knows that Goku has knowledge of the Dragon Balls. If Beerus won, he will give the six balls he had but Beerus would have to find the last one on his own. The tournament will be held on the Nameless Planet in five Earth days at 10 a.m. Vados and Champa leave Beerus' planet after this. Vados and Champa are on the Nameless Planet arranging the arena. Vados asks Champa if he's picked his team, and he responds that he notices that Goku and Vegeta are Saiyans and that he needs Saiyans for his team.2 The day of the tournament, Vados is on the Nameless Planet waiting for the arrival of Universe 7's team. Once they arrive, Vados commences the writing exam to be eligible to compete in the tournament. Vados says the exam is ten basic questions to test their basic intelligence and they are given ten minutes but you must receive a 50 or higher to participate. After the time is up, Vados reveals everyone except for Majin Buu is able to compete, leaving the tournament five-on-four. The tournament begins with the first match between Botamo and Goku. Vados is surprised to see Goku moving at an unbelievable speed, going beyond her expectations of him. Botamo is beaten by Goku by a ring-out because Goku could not deal damage to Botamo. The next fighter for Universe 6 is Frost, going up against Goku. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Vados seems surprised of seeing this, implying she doesn't know about Super Saiyan. "Future" Trunks Saga Universe Survival Saga Other Dragon Ball Stories Xenoverse 2 Battle With Universe Six Saga Vados appears during the Tournament of Destroyers and serves the same role she did in the original history. However due to a history change, Goku and Majin Buu fail to appear on the day of the tournament forcing Beerus and Whis to leave without them, giving Team Universe 6 an unfair advantage. Fortunately for Team Universe 7, Chronoa and Old Kai in Age 852sends the 2nd Future Warrior to take Majin Buu's place as he never fought in the original timeline anyways, while Xeno Trunks and the his partner go find Goku. The warrior travels to Age 779 and finds themself in the middle of the ring which results in them being confronted by Beerus though Chronoa manages to explain they are their to fight as a member of Team Universe 7, though Beerus is not sure he can trust her recommendation. Champa is angry that they are bringing in outside help, though Beerus convinces him to go along with it by pointing out his unfair advantage as it was already three against five in Champa's favor. Vados however reminds everyone about the written test which the warrior hadn't taken. Champa is pleased with that she had remembered the written exam being a requirement for participating as it was Vegeta of the Universe 7 team that suggested the test in the first place and if the warrior fails he won't have to worry. Whis and Beerus agree that the warrior will take the exam. However as a result Goku's absence, history is changed so that Piccolo faces Botamo instead of Goku as he is still missing. While Piccolo fight Botamo, the Warrior takes the test which Vados oversees. Elder Kai admits he had forgotten about the test which Chronoa calls him out for as he had been present during the original history and hopes she never grows old like him, though Elder Kai is confident they can achieve at least 50 points needed to pass. The warrior manages to finish the test, which Vados grades and reveals they passed to the anger of Champa who is already furious due to Botamo's loss to Piccolo. To make matters worse for Team Universe 6, the original Future Warrior appears with Goku after having tracked him down training on King Kai's Planet with Xeno Trunks. Goku reveals he thought the tournament was being held on a different date and had been training at King Kai's when apologizing for being late. However, Vados again reminds everyone must pass the exam in order to participate and is frustrated with having to remind Team Universe 7 about it every time. Beerus forces Goku to take the test. Champa still angry and asks if Beerus is cheating by bring in these fighters last minute, though Beerus points out is now a fair game, causing Champa to agree though he suggests they speed things up by doing tag team matches instead which Beerus agrees to. As a result, Beerus has the Warrior partner up with Piccolo against Frost and Cabba. Elder Kai notes that Frost shouldn't be starting the fight in his final form which he attributes to Goku not qualifying in time. Eventually Frost resorts to using his Secret Poison on the Future Warrior who Frost almost manages to eliminate by ring out, though Piccolo manages to break off from fighting Cabba long enough to stop Frost's attack, allowing them to recover from the poison and rejoin the fight. Jaco notices Frost's cheating and informs the referee, resulting in Frost being disqualified. Cabba is surprised by Frost's cheating, causing Vados to inform everyone of Frost's true nature as the secret leader of the space pirates to which Frost himself proudly admits to. Vegeta orders the Future Warrior not to let Frost get off with a simple disqualification and Frost is allowed to continue fighting. Meanwhile Goku manages to finish his exam which he reveals he barely passed. The Future Warrior manages to defeat Frost, who is replaced by Hit though Cabba remains causing Vegeta to ask Piccolo to relinquish his spot by forfeiting. While the warrior fights Hit, Vegeta faces Cabba. Like in the original history, Vegeta learns that Cabba is unable to go Super Saiyan causing him to attack Cabba mercilessly when he asks Vegeta to teach him to the disgust of Xeno Trunks who is unaware that his father is doing so in order to help Cabba transform into his Super Saiyan form. Vegeta tells Cabba to test out his new power on the Future Warrior while Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and takes on Hit. Xeno Trunks is impressed by Cabba's power despite his recent transformation. Beerus asks Whis about Magetta whom he explains withdrew from the tournament after Champa insulted him by calling him "Rust Bucket" which caused Magetta to lose his will to fight and go home. The Warrior manages to KO Cabba only to discover Vegeta has been defeated by Hit who has been somehow empowered with Supervillain power-up. Beerus and Whis discovers Monaka has fainted from all the excitement and orders Goku to take his place. Suddenly Cabba and Frost enter the ring under the influence of Supervillain Mode. Goku tries to convince Monaka to jump in as well to make it three on three. Champa says if the fighters agree to it its not against the rules declaring it a battle royal, but Beerus pulls Monaka from the tournament saying that he'd kill everyone in a brawl like that and tells Goku to just get out into the ring and win. Goku is eventually forced to use the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken against Hit, while the Future Warrior focuses on eliminating Cabba and Frost. After defeating Cabba and Frost, the three Universe 6 fighting fall out of Supervillain mode. There work finished, the Future Warrior steps out of the ring leaving Goku to face off against Hit alone. Beerus is outraged and asks if they want to be destroyed, though Chronoa speaks up for them and explains it was a Time Patrol mission. Champa, however is in a good mood and taunts his brother. After the Future Warrior leaves, Vados watches as Goku powers up and attacks Hit with a Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Kamehameha. According to Xeno Trunks, Goku ultimately managed to defeat Hit resulting in a victory for Team Universe 7. Presumably these alterations where erased when Chronoa put the scrolls back together after the timeline had been fixed by Team Universe 7's victory. Infinite History Saga If the Future Warrior chose Whis as their partner, Fu will teleport her and Champa to where the Future Warrior and Whis were and she fights them. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden * IC Carddass Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Dragon Ball Fusions Vados makes her debut appearance in a video-game in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7), but becomes a playable character in the eighth mission (GDM8). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Vados appears as a DLC character along with Champa in the Super Pack 2 DLC. In special dialogue when Vados asks Beerus if he's not happy about being Whis' fighting partner, Beerus responds that he fancied about fighting with Vados. She also has special dialogue with Champa in which she suggests that she can help him go on a diet, though he responds by telling her to mind her own damn business. Voice actresses * Japanese: '''Yuriko Yamaguchi * English: ** Funimation dub: Caitlin Glass ** Bang Zoom! dub: Tamara Ryan * Portuguese dub: Joana Castro * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Priscila Franco * French dub: Marie Millét * Italian dub: Debora Magnaghi * Spanish dub: Mercedes Hoyos * Latin American Spanish dub: Romina Marroquín Payró Trivia * Like the other Gods of Destruction and their masters, Vados is named after an alcoholic drink, in her case cal'vados'. * Given that her power has been said to be superior to her brother's (or is at the very least she is in the same league as him power wise), she is likely the strongest known female character in the Dragon Ball series, although this is without knowing the power of other female angel attendants. * Vados is the only angel attendant to wear shoes that contrast the others, being white heels. She is also the only female attendant so far to wear all white heels. Gallery Vados/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes